


A Deviant's Curiosity

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Consensual, Cuckolding, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Double Vaginal Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Established Relationship, Filming, Gangbang, Happy Ending, Jealous Hank Anderson, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor wants to get gangbanged in the DPD bathroom. Hank reluctantly agrees, aroused but jealous at the same time. He films proceedings while other men pleasure Connor and make him cum.Afterwards, Connor has a surprising confession to make.





	A Deviant's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who wanted a consensual gangbang fic, here you go! Connor's getting it from all our favorite side characters, but he still loves Hank.

"You sure this is what you want, Connor?" Hank spread Connor's legs as he sat on the toilet and Connor stood over him, admiring the beauty of Connor's wet pussy as he brushed his thick thumb over Connor's sweet little dick. He moved the camera down, filming himself spreading Connor's hairless pussy to reveal his pretty pink labia.

Soon, Connor's hole was going to get filled by every willing dick in the DPD while Hank watched and filmed at Connor's behest. Once they were done, he'd get to fuck Connor's sloppy hole and add his load to the mix.

"Yes," Connor said, his face blushing a fake rouge as he responded to Hank's inquiry. The coloring might have been a facsimile, but the feelings behind it were real. "It's all I can think about."

Hank knew when Connor needed something, and this was important to him. Besides, he couldn't deny that he got hard as hell just thinking about Connor getting railed like this by all his coworkers. A few months ago, the thought of letting anyone touch Connor would have horrified Hank, but Connor was deviant now, and he got to make his own decisions. He had free will, and if a gangbang was what he wanted, a gangbang was what Connor was going to get.

"Remember you can stop at any time, sweetheart," Hank assured him.

"I know. I just have to say the word deviant, or blink three times at you."

"Or just indicate you wanna stop, it's ok." Hank planted a kiss on Connor's stomach. "I know I'm goin' on about this, but I don't want to see you get hurt. It's one thing to fantasize about somethin', but if it's not what you expect, it's fine to back out."

"I love you so much." Connor leaned down to capture Hank's lips and Hank gladly accepted the kiss, grateful that this android loved him over all others. He'd never understand why this perfect being had chosen him, but he knew he'd do anything to make Connor happy. "Are you sure you're all right with this? It's not conventional human relationship etiquette to have a gangbang at your workplace while your boyfriend watches and films."

"Nothin' about us is conventional, honey, and there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, your hole is gonna look so beautiful filled with all that cum. I hope it feels amazing." Hank stood up and smiled. "Well, everythin's ready. Last chance to back out."

Connor shook his head. Hank stood up and opened the toilet door, where Gavin, Fowler, Ben, and the new RK900 android 'Nines' were waiting. Connor was wearing nothing but his android jacket, his bubble butt tempting Hank where he stood with the camera. Christ, they were going to make a video that would keep Hank hard until his dying day.

"Damn, Connor." Gavin moved forward, smoothing his hands over Connor's ass. "Can't believe you're lettin' us do this." His hands slipped around to the front, where he spread Connor's pussy in front of the others. "You're so fuckin' wet for this, you pretty little slut." He slipped a finger inside Connor, and Connor gasped. Nines watched the scene with an intensity in his eyes that Hank couldn't read, and Hank wondered if he was jealous in his own way. Gavin was his boyfriend, after all.

In the background, Fowler and Ben were watching, content to see how it all played out. Hank could see the erections tenting their pants, and his own ached with need, but it wasn't his job to set the pace. This was Connor's show, and the boy could cum as many times as he wanted to with no refractory period. 

Gavin unzipped his jeans and yanked them down, revealing a long, thin cock. He bent Connor over and rubbed his dick against Connor's slit. Hank drew closer with the camera, capturing Connor's gasps and the look on his face as he ground into Gavin's dick, covering it in glistening lubricant.

Gavin chuckled. "You want me to fuck you right here? You want me to show your boyfriend I can give it to you better than he can?"

"I doubt that." Hank chuckled. "What do you think, Connor?"

"Ah, please—" Connor gasped. "Fuck me, please!"

"You heard the boy." Hank tried to ignore the way Connor's pleas went straight to his dick and tried to focus on holding the camera steady. "You gonna fuck him or not?"

"Fuck, yeah." Gavin grabbed his dick and positioned it at Connor's hole, sliding inside with a moan. "You're so tight. Jesus." He started to thrust. Nines' gaze only seemed to intensify as he watched the scene, and Hank wondered if he was feeling the same mix of jealousy and arousal as he was.

"More," Connor pleaded. "I—I need—"

Nines stepped forward and knelt before Connor, cupping his face in his left hand. He retracted the skin over his fingers and Hank realized they were connected, their LEDs flashing yellow as they shared something in private. Nines withdrew his hand.

"Pull out, Gavin. Connor needs to switch positions." Nines undressed and lay on the floor, holding his huge erect cock in his hand. The android was almost as big as Hank, and Hank knew Connor was going to enjoy that.

Gavin shot his boyfriend a glare. "I'm not done yet, Nines. Wait your turn."

"He wants both of us," Nines explained. "Come here, Connor." Connor obeyed, his thighs slick with his own lubricant as he straddled Nines. He seated himself on Nines' cock, sliding down onto it with a moan as he looked right at Hank. Hank made sure to capture how good Connor looked taking that massive cock on camera, how Nines stretched out his beautiful hole with his impressive girth.

Both of them. Was Connor going to stretch himself to the limit in order to take both Gavin and Nines in his pussy at once? Hank's mouth dried up at the thought and he leaned against the bathroom stall as Nines grabbed Connor's hips and dragged him down onto his cock, fucking into the android hard. Connor cried out and Nines reached around to palm his cock, rubbing furiously at Connor's lovely little dick until it twitched and Connor screamed out his orgasm.

"He's open wide enough," Nines explained. Gavin needed no further urging. He got behind Connor and pressed his cock against Nines', slowly inching into Connor's pussy as the android stretched to accommodate him. Connor's hole was stuffed, and Hank bit his lip as he angled the camera to capture the stretch of Connor's vagina around the two dicks inside him.

"I'm so full," Connor gasped. "It's so good."

Hank licked his lips, wondering how he was gonna last if this was just the opening act. His dick ached in his jeans, begging for attention Hank wasn't going to give it. His load was for Connor, and he wasn't going to waste it inside his boxers.

"I have another hole, Hank," Connor urged. "Please, fill me up."

"That wasn't the deal," Hank protested, but he shrugged. Connor set the rules here, and if he wanted Hank's dick, Hank wasn't gonna argue. He unzipped his fly and pushed down his jeans and boxers, freeing his thick erection. He thumbed the bead of precum from the tip and offered his thumb to Connor, who licked it off without hesitation. It created a line of cum from Hank's thumb to his mouth, making Connor look thoroughly debauched.

"Connor, I won't last like this. Neither will they." He pointed to Ben and Jeffrey, who were furiously jerking themselves off just feet away. "I think you overestimate human endurance."

Connor beckoned Fowler and Ben over, and Hank almost lost his mind when Connor leaned forward to take the precinct captain's entire shaft in his mouth at once. Fowler uttered a stream of curses as Connor deep-throated him and Hank made sure to capture it all, even as his own cock threatened to cum untouched. He thought about an unpleasant crime scene for a moment to temper his arousal, this cock-hungry android too much for any man to bear.

"Connor, I'm gonna come!" Fowler stroked Connor's hair as he came in his mouth, jerking and thrusting as he let loose. Hank knew how good that mouth felt and it was even more difficult to hold back as Connor groaned, enthusiastically riding the two dicks destroying his pussy. 

Fowler pulled out and Connor immediately went for Ben's cock, taking the smaller dick to the hilt without any effort at all. Connor bobbed on it enthusiastically until Ben gasped and came in his mouth. Connor let Ben's cock slip from his mouth and moved to Hank's, wrapping his mouth around Hank's entire length and impaling his throat on it.

Hank pulled out before he could cum, admiring the semen that dribbled down the boy's chin. He planted a kiss on Connor's head. "What a good boy," he praised. "You're doing so well. I'd love to cum in your mouth, but I want to add my load to your sloppy, fucked open pussy." Connor whined as Gavin reached around from behind to stroke his dick. Connor tensed, almost screaming as another orgasm tore through his body. Gavin fucked him harder, wet slaps and groans filling the bathroom as Connor's hole stretched to accommodate him.

"Connor!" Gavin yelled as he came, and Hank held the camera on the perfect shot, watching Gavin twitch as he unloaded his seed into Connor and slipped out with a rush of semen. Nines gripped Connor and fucked him so hard Hank was scared he might break. The camera could barely keep up with Nines thrusting into him like a relentless fucking machine, and he was sure Connor's screaming was going to sound blown out in the video. Connor connected with Nines, their plastic fingers entwined as they both fell over the edge together, their cries harmonizing as Connor slumped for a moment.

Connor climbed off his successor and Hank knelt in front of him with the camera. He spread Connor's pussy wide, showing how stretched out and cum-filled his hole was in comparison to when they'd started. He fingered some of that seed back into Connor's hole, his own dick straining for attention, but he didn't care about that. Only Connor mattered, and this beautiful boy was going to cum because of him. He would prove he was worthy to be Connor's partner by making him orgasm twice.

When he licked Nines' and Gavin's seed from Connor's hole, the two men looked down at him with wide, surprised eyes, but Hank didn't care. It was Connor's reaction that mattered, and Connor was gasping, begging in a soft tone for more. Hank was happy to pay his respects and sucked the cum out of Connor's hole, spreading it on Connor's dick with his tongue as Connor writhed and buried his fingers in his hair.

"Hank…"

"Gonna get you all cleaned up." Hank wrapped his lips around Connor's dick, sucking him off while he slipped three fingers into his hole. "It's what you deserve."

Connor shuddered and came, clenching Hank's fingers with the spasms of his passage, and Hank realized he couldn't wait another second. He withdrew his fingers and pulled Connor down onto him where he sat on the bathroom floor, his huge dick sliding right into Connor's stretched hole as he rested his back against the wall. Connor buried his head in Hank's shoulder and Hank ran hands down his back. "You're doing great, sweetie. Just a little longer. We're almost done." He was so wrapped up in Connor that he never noticed the others leave the bathroom, and the camera lay abandoned nearby, only capturing the panting and gasping sounds they made as Connor slowly gyrated his hips, fucking himself on Hank slowly.

"You're so fucking perfect, Connor," Hank whispered. "I'm gonna cum inside you." He threw his head back, his orgasm taking control of his body as he shuddered, spilling his seed inside Connor. Connor rode his spent dick a few more times before he came again, collapsing into Hank's arms. They lay like that for a few moments before Hank became acutely aware of the fact they were on the bathroom floor and there was a big mess to clean up.

"Are you all right?" Hank asked, stroking Connor's soft hair. Connor nodded, and Hank was alarmed when Connor lifted his head to reveal tears welling in his eyes. "Oh no, Connor, you should have told us to stop—"

"I'm all right, Hank," Connor assured him. "It was a lot, but I enjoyed it. Your enthusiasm at the end was more than I expected. It made me feel… loved."

"Your pleasure means a lot to me," Hank explained. "You deserve all the love you can get after the way you were treated by CyberLife." He kissed Connor's forehead. "How about we get cleaned up and go home? It's a slow day at the office anyway."

Connor nodded. He got to his feet and walked into the stall to retrieve his clothes. Hank followed suit, cleaning the semen off the floor with toilet paper and flushing it away before washing his hands. He was going to have a nice shower when they got home, a warm one to soothe his aching bones. He was getting too old for sex on the bathroom floor, and his back was killing him.

Connor emerged fully dressed, and picked up the camera off the floor. "Hank, I—" He held the camera out to Hank, and Hank took it, stowing it in his jacket pocket to consider later.

"We can delete the footage if it was too much," Hank said.

"No, it's not that. I—Hank." Connor paused. "What happened here was important, and yet—"

"Connor, we agreed that it doesn't mean anything, but even if it did, you're a free android, now. Capable of making your own choices. I wouldn't want you to stay with me because I'm the default. If this is your way of tellin' me you wanna move along, then I'll live with it." Hank's heart felt like it was being torn from his chest. He'd known from the second Connor had suggested group sex that it could have consequences, but denying Connor the opportunity to try new things and holding him down to an old human's monogamous ideals seemed like an insult to his agency.

Connor's LED circled yellow. "I'm not sure how to say this. I don't want you to think I regret this experience—because I don't—but I'm not sure I want to continue having sex with other people outside our relationship."

"Why's that?" Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I understand the difference between sex as an act of love and sex only for pleasure now, and I prefer the former," Connor explained. "I was curious if there was a difference. When I'm intimate with you, it feels special. There's a connection between us, Hank. The reason I wanted to try this was because I was unsure why people had sex outside of relationships. I needed to understand why what we have is so special, and why I feel so many emotions when we have sex. Now I know. I love you, Hank Anderson."

"There are other ways we coulda tested that, you know," Hank said. "You didn't have to get dicked down by the entire DPD just to prove I'm the best at it." He shot Connor a sly grin, and Connor smiled right back.

"Of course, but this was the most fun way of testing my hypothesis, don't you agree?" Connor shot Hank a look full of warmth, and Hank wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulder, guiding him back out into a bullpen that was buzzing with activity, the majority of the officers blissfully unaware that Connor had just been fucked senseless in the bathroom just to fulfill a deviant's curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know in the comments or on twitter @landale!


End file.
